


I need you to trust me

by Shirley



Series: Too Close [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley/pseuds/Shirley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 et Q vont devoir apprendre à se faire confiance mutuellement afin d'avancer dans leur relation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**" La connexion va être être établie dans cinq minute Q "**

**Les doigts de Q tapaient sur la table nerveusement, l'agent aurait moins de trois minutes pour lui donner les informations nécessaires pour mener à bien la mission.**

**" Trois minutes "**

**" Deux minutes "**

**Q pris une lente respiration et réajusta ses lunettes, un geste plus calmant que réellement nécessaire.**

**" Q, connexion établi avec l'agent"**

**" 007, où êtes-vous ? Votre localisation n'est plus tracé "**

**" Pas le temps pour ça, vous avez de quoi noté ? "**

**" Parlez "**

**" Tokyo, 7heure du matin, Hôtel Hilton, chambre 222"**

**007 a à peine finit sa phrase que Q a déjà taper les informations.**

**" Deux minute 45 "**

**" Je vais confier la suite de la mission à un autre agent "**

**" Hors de question, j'ai commencé, je termine Q, sale habitude mis j'y tiens"**

**Q laisse un souffle sortis et posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur le bureau**

**" Votre couverture est mise à mal, si ils ont le moindre soupçons, il vont vous tuer "**

**" M'écorcher vif plutôt "**

**" Quoi ? "**

**" C'est la spécialiste des russe, peu importe, j'ai déjà était dans des postures bien plus compliquées "**

**" Deux minute trente"**

**" 007, Êtes-vous en train de désobéir à un ordre direct ?"**

**" Etait-ce un ordre ? Ça ne sonnait pas comme ça "**

**La salle se fait silencieuse, Q regrette amèrement d'avoir mis leur conversation en haut-parleur. 007 est un des agents le plus téméraire et le plus compliqué à gérer. Q pensait qu'au fil des mois et des missions, la situation s'apaiserait comme avec les autres agents qui commençaient à prendre au sérieux Q mais c'était tout le contraire. 007 titillait, agacé, testait sans relâche les nerfs de Q  comme si c'était un petit jeu personnel.**

**Mais il était une chose de s'amuser au dépens des nerfs de Q et de désobéir a un ordre de son Quatermaster.**

**" Bien je vais le reformuler pour vous : 007 vous êtes priez** **de rentrer immédiatement par le premier avion pour Londres. Votre mission prend fin maintenant "**

**" Une minute trente"**

**" Laissez-moi aller à Tokyo, je connais déjà la cible, j'ai une bonne connaissance de ses habitudes, il faudra des jours pour un agent avoir cela "**

**" Non pas si vous transmettez toute vos informations à cet agent 007"**

**" Q, si vous me laissez continuer la mission sera fini demain soir "**

**Q laisse son regard rapidement scanner les ordinateur en face de lui, le temps presse, il sent son sang taper fort dans ses tempes, ses mains légèrement tremblées.**

**" Q "**

**" 007, Il connait votre visage, si il vous revoit dans le même hôtel que lui il va vous tuer à l’instant, c'est aussi un agent entrainé et un des meilleures de sa catégorie "**

**" Quarante-cinq seconde"**

**" Tout comme moi Q, je peux vous assurer que dès que je l’aurais approché, il chanterais comme un petit oiseau "**

**" Vingt seconde"**

**" 007, le risque est énorme et l'enjeu est tout aussi grand,, je n'apprécie pas que vous tentiez de négocier un de mes ordres"**

**" Il nous reste moins de trente seconde et au lieu de m’encourager, j'ai droit à ce ton froid et hautain, allons Q, mettez-y un peu du votre "**

**" Dès que vous posez le pied à Tokyo, vous prenez contact avec moi 007"**

**" Je n'avais pas d'autre idée en tête "**

**" Parfait parce que cela serait dommage que vous me forcer à bloquer tous vos cartes de crédit et vos passeports , ces genres de sanction ne sont pas sont pas de mon gouts "**

**" Dix seconde "**

**" Je n'en doute pas Q, je vous vois plus dans le piratage de mes comptes bancaires pour  les vider un par un comme une sanction plus à votre hauteur"**

**Q soupire.**

**" Cinq second"**

**" Q, au faites, je dois vous dire que ..."**

**"Connexion interrompis avec l'agent 007"**

**Q se retourne à demi choqué, ses agents s'arretent de travailler dans l'attente de sa réaction,Q regarde l'agent à qui il avait confié d'établir le contact avec 007 :**

**" Rétablissez la connexion "**

**Après un instant de silence ou tous les agents évitent le regard de Q, Adeline, qui est une des agents les plus courageuses de son équipe, se lève :**

**" Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée Q, il a était spécifié que pour cette mission et afin d'éviter tout soupçons, l'agent ne pourra prendre contact qu’une seule fois avec vous"**

**Q réajuste ses lunettes.**

**" Je vous remercie pour ce rappel Adeline"**

**Adeline hoche la tête et se rassoit aussitôt. Q sait qu'il ne peut pas s'apesantir la dessus et qu'il a besoin de reprendre contrôle sur la frustration.** **Il tape dans ses mains pour se donner une certaine contenance et mettre fin à la légère tension dans l’air.**

**" Bien, Thomas, est ce que vous avez réussi à localiser l'appel ?"**

**" Non, j'ai juste une première zone, au alentour de Moskva-City "**

**" Donc il s'est déplacé plus à l'ouest, dans le quatier des affaires, bien reprenez vos autres missions "**

 

# 

#  ****

**23h00 Bureau de Q**

**Q est à peine fatigué, il s'est préparé sixième tasse de thé de la journée et la théine fait effet en le tenant éveillé et complètement opérationnel, il sait que** **007 ne prendra  pas  contact avec lui avant des heures, en suivant les mouvements de sa carte bancaire, il savait que 007 avait pris un billet d'avion pour le premier avion direction Tokyo, en première classe. Bien sûr.**

**Q reprend une des missions qui lui a était confié : reconstruire entièrement un  nouveau système de sécurité qui remplacera celui-ci, le travail est titanesque mais il n’a pas vraiment le choix, M a personnellement appuyé sur le fait que la sécurité devait être la priorité dans son travail. Une pensée lui vient à l'esprit qui le fait légerement sourire : la sécurité du MI6 dépend entierement maintenant d'un jeune homme de 24 ans.**

**Le téléphone sonne,Q sourcille et repose sa tasse, quand on l’appelle à une telle heure, ce n'est jamais pour une bonne nouvelle.**

**Il appuie sur une des touches de son pc et la voix de M résonne dans la pièce.**

**" Q, je viens prendre des nouvelles de la mission particulière qui a était confiée à 007 "**

**" Bien sûr Monsieur, 007 est à bord d'un avion pour Tokyo où la cible a réservé une chambre dans un hôtel. 007 va l'approcher pour lui faire avouer l'étendu des informations qu'il en sa possession "**

**" Donc vous avez choisi, de garder 007 sur la mission"**

**Q réajuste ses lunettes et choisit ses mots soigneusement :**

**" Oui, c’est un gain d temps inestimable et comme vous le savez le temps n'est pas notre allié dans cette mission, de plus 007 est un de nos meilleurs agents "**

**" Bien, toutefois je veux que la cible soit amener au MI6 vivant et  j'appuie sur ce point Q, je le veux vivant ici "**

**" Compris Monsieur"**

**La conversation est finie. Q se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil. Maintenant il doit  faire comprendre ça à 007.**

**Q ne dors pas de la nuit. Il pense, inconsciemment ou non, à ce que 007 voulait lui dire de si important avant que la connexion soit interrompit. Il se demande pourquoi au lieu de jouer avec ses nerfs tout au long de la conversation 007 n’avait pas commencé par le plus important. Mais 007 n'était pas connu pour connaitre ses priorités.**

**" Ah Q, vous voyez comme je sais obéir parfois "**

**" Peut-être que tout n'es pas perdu, j'ai eu un appel de M cette nuit, il souhaite que la cible soit amenée ici vivante et il est très exigeant sur ce point alors je vous conseillerais 007 de ne pas avoir la gâchette facile "**

**Q entent un léger bruit puis un froissement**

**" Ou êtes-vous 007 ?"**

**"  Ma chambre, vous êtes sur que le fait qu'il soit vivant est un ordre non négociable ? »**

**" Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça 007, quand comptez-vous prendre contact avec la cible "**

**" Dès ce soir, je vais lui rendre une petit visite dans sa chambre "**

**" Bien, donc vous serez priez d'allumer votre oreillette dès ce soir "**

**" Ah Q, vous n'êtes pas si confiant en mes capacité de contrôle ?"**

**" Je pense que ce ne serais pas un luxe pour vous que je sois là pour vous gérer. Avez-vous appris de nouvelles choses sur la cible ?"**

**" Non rien de très important, John Clarkton, 25 ans , il a tout appris d’Andrew Smith qui était son instructeur"**

**" Un des meilleurs "**

**" Exact, on a affaire à un agent prodige du MI6 qui a décidé de tourner le dos à l'agence afin de vendre des info au plus offrant,l'histoire est une  éternelle répétition "**

**" 007 "**

**" Oui Q ? "**

**Q déteste presque le ton intime qu'a pris la voix de 007 mais il n'a pas le temps de penser à ça, le bruit** **de chaussure à talons se fait entendre derrière lui, la pause déjeuner est déjà terminé et les agents reviennent à leur poste.**

**" Ne pas oublier de connecter votre oreillette "**

**" Bien sûr Q "**

**Q  met fin à la connexion. C'est une petite chose que Q a remarqué, jamais 007 n’éteint jamais  la connexion en premier, c'est toujours à Q de le faire, il a encore du mal a comprendre la raison de cela, si vraiment il y'a une signification derrière ce refus de couper la communication en premier.**

**Q ne veut pas y réfléchir. Parfois certaines questions méritent d'être laissées en suspens.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**" Q "**

**" 007 "**

**" Ok, je suis dans le couloir et là ..."**

**Q entend un léger clic puis la voix de 007 qui parle d’une voix basse**

**" Je suis entré dans sa chambre "**

**A chaque mission de terrain, Q ressent cette même tension, il sait qu'à tout instant tout peut dégénérer et finir en bain de sang. Il ne veut pas être de ses Quatermaster qui alignent les missions réussies  tout en alignant la liste des agents morts. Il connait la politique des actifs, un agent n'est qu’un actif remplaçable à tout moment. La priorité de Q est que la mission soit accomplie, c'est son devoir  envers son pays. Il sait que chaque jour, des dizaines d'agents sont, formés, entrainés, préparés pour aller sur le terrain et remplacer les agents manquants.**

**" Oh"**

**Q sourcille dans l'attent de la suite**

**" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe 007 ? "**

**" Il sait comment utiliser son temps à bon escient "**

**" De quoi parlez-vous ? "**

**La voix de 007 se fait plus forte**

**" Bonsoir ..... Désolé de déranger votre petite partie de jambe en l'air "**

**Q entends les cris d'une femme puis des bruits qu’il n’arrive pas à identifier et une porte qui claque.**

**La voix de 007 reprend aussitôt**

**" Bien maintenant que nous sommes seul à seul que dirais tu de me dire qu'elles sont les infos que tu détiens et si tu les a déjà vendu ? "**

**Q n'entend pas la réponse de la cible,la voix de 007 se fait à nouveau entendre**

**" Range ton arme tu vas finir par te blesser, voilà ce qu’il va se passer, tu vas annuler ta petite réunion prévu demain matin avec les japonais et nous allons prendre tous les deux l'avion de 8h00 direction Londres et là tu vas raconter tout ce que tu sais "**

**Q sursaute au bruit des coups de feu puis il entend  des bruits qui pourraient ressembler à une bagarre, les soupirs de 007 puis des objets qui tombent au sol.**

**" Bien maintenant on se calme ou ..... "**

**Q entend un coup de feu puis silence complet**

**" Et merde "**

**Q éteint tout de suite le haut-parleur pour que la conversation soit ne soit entendu que de lui.**

**" 007 au rapport…007 "**

**" Ouais….Q êtes-vous sûr que M le voulait vivant ?"**

**Q roule des yeux vers le plafond. Sa journée va devenir très compliquée. Sa carrière aussi.**

**" Etes-vous sûr qu'il est ..."**

**" Oui, peu de personne survivent à une balle dans la tête "**

**Q tourne sa tête pour jeter un regard vers les agents derrière lui , tout le monde le regarde, il essaye de prendre une voix calme mais autoritaire pour leur parler**

**" Reprenez vos activités, je veux que la sécurité informatique du[10 Downing Street](http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/10_Downing_Street) soit vérifier avant 18h "**

**Il se retourne et laisse échapper un soupir pour expirer un peu du poids sur ses épaules, il parle doucement quand il reprend à l’attention de l’agent :**

**" 007, Vous aviez pour ordre de la garder vivant, est ce que vous avez conscience dans quoi vous nous avez mis ? "**

**" Il est mort et ses secrets avec, fin de l'histoire je ne vois pas où est le problème. "**

**" Le problème est qu'il devait être interrogé par exemple pour connaitre si il avait des complice en sein du MI6"**

**Il entend le bruit d'une valise qui s'ouvre**

**" Bien sûr qu'il avait des complice, il était un agent intelligent pas un génie, quelqu'un a a dû lui transmettre les documents, il ne pouvait pas avoir accès à ce type de documents »**

**" Quels documents, de quoi parlez-vous 007 ?"**

**" Des documents que je suis en ce moment même en train de lire, noté top secret, son complice n'était pas un petit joueur "**

**" Bien rentrez et prenez tout son pc son portable et les documents papier que vous trouverez. Le prochain avion que vous deviez prendre à deux, il semblerais que vous aurait à le prendre seul"**

**" Et bien au moins nous n'avions pas acheté son billet à l’avance c'est déjà ça "**

**Q fait un bruit désabusé  et met fin à la connexion.**

**Lorsqu'il se retourne, il ne reste plus que deux agents.**

**" Bien messieurs, merci pour votre travail, vous pouvez partir "**

**Les deux agents se lèvent et le quitte après un hochement de tête.**

**Maintenant il faut expliquer la situation à M.**

**" Donc l'agent 007 a tué la cible, encore une fois "**

**" Monsieur "**

**" Et maintenant tout le travail acharné que nous avons fait et quand je parle de nous, cela signifie trois services entiers et cela depuis des mois, partis en poussière parce que 007 est incapable d'obéir à un ordre simple**

**" Monsieur si je puis "**

**" Non écoutez ici ça va être un bordel monstre, le premier ministre et tout Westminster va bourdonner comme des abeilles et vouloir des réponses et des justifications précises et que dois-je leur répondre ? Que nous avons un agent dans nos rang incapable de maitriser ses pulsions meurtrières "**

**Il entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du combiné**

**" Ecoutez, je vous ai laissé sur ce poste même après que j'ai pris la succession parce que j'avais confiance au jugement de M et parce que vous m'avez prouver que vous saviez vous mouiller et prendre les bonne décisions quand il le fallait mais surtout je vous ai gardé à ce poste parce que vous avez était capable de gérer 007, l'ancien Quatermaster était au bord de la crise de nerfs  à chaque fois qu'une mission était confié à 007, vous avez réussi à avoir une certain main mise sur lui et voilà que maintenant il désobéi ouvertement à un ordre "**

**" Monsieur de ce que j'ai pu comprendre de la situation, 007 était en légitime défense "**

**" Oh vous pensez que je vais gober ces conneries de légitime défense face à un gosse de 25 ans qui a 5 ans de service et 2 ans sur le terrain, 007 aurait pu l'immobiliser mais peut être que vous n'arrivez pas à gérer vos agents en tout cas c’est ce qu'il va être dit en haut et on va vouloir qu'une tête tombe pour ça, maintenant il semblerait que le choix est rapide à faire : vous ou 007. "**

**Q soupir, sa main se crispe sur la table, il s'est battu pour être dans cette position, il a monté les échelons durement, il a dû prouver ses compétences et faire ses preuves face à des personnes élevée dans la bonne société anglaise, des enfants vivants quotidiennement dans les privilèges, chaque jours il avait dû prouver qu'il était à sa place ici, dans l'élite.**

**Maintenant tout ceux-ci était mise à mal à cause d'un agent, qui plus est insupportable et ingérable qui n'arrive pas à se contrôler. M n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu’elle lui avait que 007 était une catastrophe.**

**" Monsieur, je pense que l'honnête est de mise, il était dans l'impossibilité de 007 d'obéir a un ordre dont il n'avait pas connaissance"**

**" Comment cela Q ?"**

**" Je ne lui ai pas transmis votre dernière directive"**

**" Est-ce une blague ? »**

**" Non Monsieur, j'ai dû gérer le dossier de la sécurité du métro de Londres ensuite vous m'avez demandé de vérifier la sécurité informatique de notre réseau puis celui du 10 Downing Street, . C'est une erreur de ma part et j'en prend l'entière responsabilité Monsieur"**

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est ce que ces foutaises ? Nous verrons tout ceux-ci demain Q "**

**" Bien Monsieur "**

**Q retire ses lunettes et les jette doucement sur son bureau, les mains crispé sur la table blanche. Six mois, c’est le temps qu’il aurait duré, un autre record qu’il venait de battre avec celui sur de son âge. Il sera chanceux s’il arrive à obtenir un petit poste d’informaticien avec pour bureau un placard à balais. Le MI6 n’était pas connu pour être indulgent envers ses agents.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**_10h00, Bureau de Q_ **

**** **" Q, on vient de recevoir les infos cryptés de l'échange d'hier entre Mohamad Alkadir et Vladimir Nabokoff, le service nous l’envoie, imposable pour eux de décrypter le code "**

**Q sourit lentement et fait un pas vers ses agents**

**" Et bien il est temps de prouver que notre bureau est un des plus performant du MI6"**

**Les agents sourient et hoche la tête en commençant à se mettre au travail**

**" Je vous envoie les infos a chacun d'entre vous. Vous serez divisé en trois équipes, les infos font 1500 caractères, je veux que chacune des équipes prennent 3,500 caractères, la première équipe qui auras fini pourra rentrer chez lui plus tôt ce soir "**

**Il entend des murmures d’approbation et des encouragements de toute part.**

**Q continue de son côté la mise à niveau du système de sécurité informatique, ses doigts pianotent facilement sur les touches et son cerveau est complétement pris à la tâche. Il ne fait pas attention à ce qui l'entoure comme à son habitude lorsqu’il est entièrement dévoué a sa tâche, après ce qui semble dix minute, il voit une clé usb et un cd d'un coup tombé sur son bureau, il ne prend pas la peine de détourner son visage de l’écran :**

**" Je pensais que vous serez de retour un peu plus tard 007"**

**" Q il est 18 heure passé "**

**Q regarde discrètement l'heure sur son ordinateur et continue à taper comme si de rien n'était. 007 s’appuie sur la table et croise ses bras :**

**" Le CD est crypté, son pc codé et les docs écrits sont intéressant si vous vous intéressé à l’accord secret entre la Chine et la Russie pour bloquer l'accès au pétrole à l’Europe en négociant aux prix fort avec les pays du golfe "**

**Il prend le CD et l'insère dans l'ordinateur.**

**" Je vais décrypter le CD et ce n'était pas de votre ressort de lire des documents notés Top Secret »**

**007 pris une voix légère.**

**" Je m'ennuyais Q, j'avais besoin de lecture pendant le voyage"**

**Q tourne son visage vers 007 et sourcille puis secoue la tête et commence à étudier le logiciel**

**" Ah c'est amusant que vous n'ayez pas réussi à entrer dans son pc "**

**" Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? "**

**Il voit 007 se tourner vers lui avec un petit sourire confiant sur ses lèvres. Q fait mine de ne pas faire attention à ces manières, il réajuste ses lunettes**

**" Et bien parce que ce CD contient un logiciel qui craque les mots de passe "**

**Q tournes sa tête vers 007 qui garde son petit sourie et sa voix basse pour lui répondre**

**" Et bien heureusement que j'ai le sens de l'humour »**

**Q enlève le cd et met la clé USB, tous les fichiers sont cryptés mais le code est plutôt simple pour un homme de son niveau en informatique.**

**" Et bien, il est inscrit dans ce documents tous les prises de contact entre lui et un Ianiev "**

**007 se penche un peu plus vers le coté de Q puis pose ses yeux sur l’écran de l’ordinateur.**

**" Donc les russes, est-ce qu'il a déjà vendu une partie des infos qu'ils détenaient ? »**

**Q fait un pas vers le coté pour essayer de retrouver un minimum d'espace personnel, la proximité avec d’autre personnes n’a jamais était une chose évidente pour lui mais avec 007 c’est encore pire, il se sent mal à l’aise de cette proximité de l’agent. Proche au point qu’il pouvait remarquer des petits détails sur le visage de 007 auxquels il n’avait jamais fait  réellement attention comme les fines rides qui marques ses joues mais plus accentués sur la joue droite.**

**" 007? Vous savez que tout ce que je fais sur cet écran et transmis en simultané sur le grand écran en face de vous "**

**007 lui sourit un peu plus fortement cette fois et son regard devint taquin, Q malgré le temps qui passe est toujours légèrement pris de court face au regard bleu acier de 007.**

**" Oui mais j'apprécie votre dextérité sur un clavier "**

**007 se penche un peu plus proche et pose sa main près du clavier où une main de Q est en suspens, il parle lentement et sur un ton intime, comme si il n’avait pas consciences des personne présente dans cette salle :**

**" Cela fait près d'un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu et j'ai droit à cet  accueil froid et distant "**

**" Vous avez remis en question mon ordre et vous avez désobéi à un ordre qui a couté la mort à un homme, vous pouvez comprendre que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaits de votre travail 007 "**

**007 garde son sourire au coin pour parler avec une facilité désarmante comme s'il prenait cela à la légère :**

**" Et bien ce n'est pas si important que cela puisque je n'ai même pas était convoqué au grand bureau, donc essayez de prendre de la distance Q "**

**Q détache son regard de l’agent et revient à son écran**

**" Il parle de son complice en faisant référence à un certain P7 »**

**" P7 ? Ça ne me dit rien "**

**" Pareil, je ne peux rien faire de tout ceux-ci, je vais faire remonter les informations quand j'irais voir M, ce dossier ne nous concerne plus "**

**007 sourcille et sa voix redevient perd tout légèreté pour redevenir sérieuse :**

**" Pourquoi allez-vous voir M ? "**

**Q arrête un instant de taper sur son clavier puis reprend aussitôt**

**« Des questions de budget alloué à notre service, je vous l'ai dit 007, votre équipement coûte très cher et le fait que vous le perdez ou le détruisez ne me facilite pas la tâche "**

**007 souris amusé et se détend en s’appuyant à nouveau sur son bureau puis  se penche légèrement vers Q**

**" Dites-vous que j'en vaux la peine si sa peut vous aider à le convaincre de donner plus de budget a la branche Q, je pourrais même aller le voir si vous êtes avenants avec moi Q"**

**Q retirer la clé USB qu'il met dans un petit sachet transparent qu'il scelle.**

**" Sans façon, je peux gérer les choses moi-même, maintenant 007 vous êtes priez de rentrer chez vous et prendre du repos avant votre prochaine mission "**

**007 ne se décontenance pas et garde son léger sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres et Q n’a pas encore décider si c’est un sourire amusé, taquin ou moqueur.**

**" Bien, bonne soirée à vous alors "**

**Q ne répond pas et continue a de taper sur son clavier. Il s'arrête lorsqu'il est sûr que 007 à quitter les lieux. Il lâche son souffle pour alléger un peu de pression sur ses épaules puis prend lentement conscience des regards posé sur lui**

**" Vous avez déjà finis de décrypter le code ?"**

**Les yeux des agents se reposent immédiatement sur les écrans.**

**Il y' a des petits privilèges à être à sa positions.**

**Le rendez-vous est fixé à 19h30.**

**Q tiens les documents apporté par 007 et essaye de prendre un air calme et maitrisé. Il sait qu’on va lui reprocher encore son jeune âge et peut être même ses origines sociales. Il a pris l'habitude de ses discours. Moneypenny lui sourit et avec cette élégance particulière lui ouvre la porte du bureau de M en lui murmurant à l'oreille discernement**

**« Tout va bien se passer, Clever boy "**

**C'est la seconde fois qu'il va dans le bureau de M après Skyfall (c’est ainsi que les agents parle de la mission qui a bien fallu tourner en carnage, parfois dans les couloirs Q entend encore des murmures et des divagations imaginaires à ce sujet), la première fois c'est quand il lui avait confirmé qu'il garder le post de Quatermaster en lui expliquant ses attentes vis à vis de Q et de son travail.**

**" Q asseyez-vous "**

**Q obéit et prend un siège sur une des chaises en face de M. L’homme n’a pas changé, son bureau est parfaitement rangé. Un instant M le regarde de toute sa personne comme si c’était leur première rencontre et Q ne peut s’empêcher a quoi il a l’air avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses cernes sous les yeux mais au moins il avait pris le temps de resserrer sa cravate.**

**" Bien maintenant vous m'avez dit que 007 n'avait pas connaissance de l'ordre et le fait qu'il ait tué notre cible n'est pas de sa responsabilité mais de la vôtre "**

**" C'est cela Monsieur"**

**" Vous savez ce qui est pire pour un agent de désobéir à un ordre ?»**

**Q réajuste ses lunettes correctement et pose ses mains sur ses genoux essayant de garder une voix neutre.**

**" Non Monsieur "**

**" Mentir à son supérieur "**

**Q sourcille en essayant de ne montrer aucun signes de stresse.**

**" Je ne comprends pas Monsieur "**

**M sourit en buvant un verre de Scotch qu’il venait de se servir.**

**" 007 est venu me voir en fin d'après-midi, il n'a pas la même version de l'histoire que vous Q "**

**Q soupir et essaye de trouver une raison valable à son comportement**

**" Monsieur je peux vous expliquer"**

**" Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, j’ai une réservation pour le Grand Hôtel et vous savez combien de temps il faut pour réserver une table là bas"**

**Puis il jette un long regard sur Q**

**" Ou peut-être pas, vous êtes chanceux Q que je fasse partie des hommes qui respectent les agents qui protègent les leurs, je vais m''occuper des conséquences de la bavure de 007, maintenant on m'a dit que vous avez eu des trouvailles, donnez ça à Moneypenny, elle va les transférer au service concerné"**

**Q se lève prenant cela comme un congé.**

**" Bien monsieur"**

**Il ouvre la porte pour sortir mais la voix de M l’arrête**

**" Et Q, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, faites comme bon vous semble mais ne lâchez pas la bride à 007 parce que dès qu'il sentira que vous devenez conciliant avec lui, vous n’aurez plus aucun contrôle sur sa personne "**

**Q hoche la tête**

**" Oui Monsieur"**

**Il ferma la porte derrière lui, pousse un long soupir pour lâcher la tension coincé dans sa poitrine, Moneypenny le regarde en souriant, il s'avance vers elle et lui tend les documents scellés**

**" Vous voyez Q, tout est entre de bonne main "**

**" Quand est-il venu ?"**

**" 17h00 précise, il semblait légèrement en colère quand il est sorti, je n'ai pas eu droit à son sourire au coin"**

**Q soupire, il ne veut pas réfléchir au comportement de 007, pour le moment il a encore du mal à croire qu’il reste en poste lui qui avait pensé faire ses cartons ce soir même.**

**" Bonne soirée Moneypenny"**

**" Bonne soirée Q "**

**Q redescend à son bureau vide de tous agents mais on entend encore  le bruit des machines qui sont allumés. Il tape son code pour déverrouiller son pc et vérifie rapidement sa boite mail pour voir si d'autre mail avec des nouvelles demandes sont arrivés. Trois du même service qui gère la sécurité, il soupire et retire ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il ne sait jamais senti aussi fatigué, comme si ses nerfs avaient absorbés toute l’énergie de son corps. Il remet ses lunettes pour retourner au travail.**

**" Je pensais que le Quatermaster ne devait jamais mentir à ses agents, ce n’est pas une de vos règles que vous signées avec tout la pile de paperasse lors de votre entrée au poste ? »**

**Q ne se retourne pas pour répondre**

**" Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne "**

**007 semble plus proche de lui qu'il le pensait car il sent un souffle chaud lui effleurer l’oreille puis la voix basse et profonde de l’agent mettre fin au silence mais pas à la tension présente dans la pièce**

**" Et bien je serais très embêté si je devais changer de Quatermaster aussi rapidement, je commence à peine à m'habituer à vous "**

**Q se retourne pour être face à 007**

**" Je ne veux plus qu'une telle chose se reproduise 007 et ceci est un ordre "**

**007 ne répond pas mais s’appuie sur son bureau avec cette même nonchalance qui irrite légèrement Q.**

**" Tuer une cible ou défendre votre cause auprès de M ? "**

**" Les deux 007 "**

**L'agent garde son sourire et se rapproche de Q et celui-ci sait qu’il ne sera jamais totalement à l’aise avec leur proximité mais Q ne se départit pas de son expression impassible commençant lui aussi à prendre l'habitude des manières de 007 :**

**" Et moi je vous demande de ne plus me mentir.N’oubliez pas qu’à l’âge où vous appreniez à compter j’étais déjà en mission. M ne s’intéresse pas à des questions de budget, il a un comptable qui s'occupe de ça Q"**

**007 à intentionellement accentué sa voix en prononçant son nom. Q se tourne vers son écran décidé à ne pas répondre à la réplique de 007.**

**« Bonne soirée 007 »**

**L'agent hoche la tête et commence à se diriger vers la porte pour quitter la salle puis Q repense à une question qui erre dans son esprit depuis hier.**

**" Etait-ce de la légitime défense 007 ?"**

**Les pas s'arrêtent.**

**" Pourquoi Q ? Pensez-vous que je serais prêt à tuer un homme juste pour vous contrarier "**

**Q se retourne et regarde sérieusement 007 mais ne répondant pas à la question posé.**

**" J'ai tué des hommes pour moins que ça pour votre information"**

**" Pas sous mes ordres"**

**007 arrêtent de sourire et son expression devient naturel, une expression rare que Q a aperçût presque jamais. 007 a toujours sur lui le masque de l'espion fort et confiant légèrement arrogant comme si le travail qu'il faisait était banale.**

**Mais à cet instant Q peut voir les traits tirés de 007, ses yeux bleu légèrement fatigués et son sourire de façade disparaitre.**

**Q pense que c'est le visage d'un homme qui a vu beaucoup trop de chose pour son propre bien et que la vie a toujours pris soin de ne jamais épargner.**

**007 s'approche de lui et il y' a dans cette élégance naturelle quelque chose de presque félin. En voyant ainsi 007, Q pense qu’il ne doit jamais d'oublier que l'agent en face de lui est une machine à tuer. Il s'arrête à un pas de Q et son regard bleu est attentif presque soupçonneux**

**" Et bien je ferais tout ce que je peux la prochaine fois pour ne pas tuer une cible mais vous n''avez pas à vous inquiéter Q, j'ai appris que dans la vie il y'a un certain équilibre "**

**" Je ne comprends pas "**

**" Cela signifie qu’un jour, je serais celui qu'on retrouvera mort, baignant dans une mare de sang peut être dans une chambre d'hôtel. Dans le cas où on retrouve mon corps biens sur "**

**Q ne sait pas comment réagir aux mots de 007 qui ressemblent étrangement à un aveu. Il avale difficilement sa salive avec l'impression d'être piégé sous le regard bleu acier de l'agent.**

**Il ne sait pas non plus si 007 attend une réponse à ce qu'il vient de dire. Il regrette son geste à l'instant même où son regard se pose sur le sol, c'est un des choses qu'il a appris lors de sa formation, ne pas baisser les yeux face à un agent, signe qu'on n'est pas sûr de soi. Q n’a jamais étais sûr que tous ces trucs de psychologie fonctionnaient  réellement.**

**Il relève son regard et prend une expression calme puis fait un pas vers 007 :**

**" Je ne vois pas en quoi savoir que vous allait mourir un jour lors d'une de vos missions va me réconforter dans le fait que vous avez désobéi à un ordre. Vous devez vous méprendre sur ma personne et moi qui vous pensez plus fin psychologue 007. "**

**007 sourcille mais il ne bouge pas, Q se penche légèrement vers lui comme pour marquer un point significatif et appuyer ses propos**

**" De plus il est de mon devoir de tout faire pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive jamais donc il va falloir que nous travaillons dans la confiance mutuelle 007 "**

**La voix de 007 a perdu toute marque d'amusement ou taquinerie lorsqu'il répond en se penchant légèrement vers Q**

**" Etes-vous en train de suggérer de mettre ma vie entre vos mains ? »**

**" Serait-ce un problème 007 ? "**

**007 reprend son expression amusé mais son regard grave dément cette façade, il se penche à l'oreille de Q en prenant une voix basse.**

**" Seul l'avenir nous le dira, Q "**

**Puis avant que Q puisse trouver ses mots, 007 commence déjà à partir. Q pense enfin qu'il va quitter la salle et le laisser seul, retourner à ses machines mais la voix de 007 se fait à nouveau entendre**

**" Oh et merci pour votre tentative de me couvrir "**

**Q se croise les bras sur la poitrine et répond sur un ton léger**

**" J'aurais fait ça pour n'importer quel agent 007, ne le prenez pas trop personnellement "**

**007 fait un signe de tête.**

**" Je tacherais de m'en souvenir Q "**

**Puis il quitte la pièce et tout redevient silencieux. Q reste une seconde à regarder la porte encore en mémoire la discussion qu’il venait d’avoir. 007 avait la caractéristique de rendre toute discussion légère, même celle avec un sujet grave. Il avait même remarqué que plus le sujet était lourd plus 007 prenaient des manières détachées.**

**Après un moment dans cet était pensif, il décide de retourner au travail mais avant cela il lui faut se préparer une tasse de thé.**

**_Epilogue_ **

**" Je vous manque déjà Q, je suis à peine arrivé à mon appartement"**

**" Que vouliez-vous me dire avant que la connexion soit interrompu l'autre jour ?"**

**" Oh, impressionnant, vous vous rappelez même de petit détails"**

**" 007 "**

**Q entend des clés et une porte se fermer.**

**" Juste que c'était sympas d'entendre votre voix ... Q ? "**

**Q lève les yeux vers le plafond et met fin à la connexion, il se demande à quoi il s'attendait de la part de 007.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aurais pu écrire une fin plus osée mais à bien y penser, j'ai du mal a voir Q céder aux avances de 007 seulement après six mois. Et surtout pas après avoir eu des ennuis à cause de Bond.
> 
> J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus ;)


End file.
